Toumei Answer
by Ami Kurosawa
Summary: (AU un poco OCC) Naruto se siente culpable por lo que le paso a Hinata por lo que decide aislarse de todo contacto exterior mientras recuerda aquellos días en los cuales lo pasaba con la peliazul. Basado en la historia de la canción de IA del mismo nombre. Pareja: Leve Naru-Hina


AVISO: La serie, los personajes y la canción no son mías, lo hago sin fines lucrativos. Solo me base un poco en la historia de la misma con dos de los personajes de Kishimoto, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Pense que mis días siempre serían monótonos y llenas de rutinas al mismo tiempo que trato de no hacer contacto humano con los demás ¿La razón? Ni yo la sé. Solo vivo para sacar notas excelentes ya que nunca bajan del 100% y encerrarme en mi mundo interno mientras me alejo del real. Aunque... Siempre hay algo que me quiere sacar de allí por más que no quiera. Todos los días me repite las mismas palabras.

-Entonces... ¿Qué te parece?-

No tengo la más mínima idea de los que Hinata Hyūga me trata de decir. Ella es la única en el salón que trata una y otra vez de querer hablar conmigo; los demás dejaron de intentarlo. Tal vez era lo que estábamos leyendo en clase, no lo sé... Jamás lo supe...

Recuerdo que te sentabas a mi lado, también lo diferentes que éramos, porque mientras yo siempre veía mis calificaciones perfectas sin expresión alguna tú te reías un poco apenada, seguida de una gran sonrisa como diciendo que para la próxima lo harías mejor. Bueno, no me importa lo que te suceda más allá que me des tú examen, ahora en forma de grulla. Yo te miró como sino me importará pero en el fondo siento curiosidad de saber porque hiciste aquello. Respondías siempre finalizando con tú gran sonrisa llena e alegría característica.

-Pero verás, es aburrido que se quede así. Solo la hice más alegre.-

Me pregunto porque no me dejas en paz y te das por vencida hacía un corazón que solo tiene deseos de desaparecer y vivir su rutina de una vez por todas y por más que diga como manera de alarma...

-Soy un chico frío.-

No hacías caso igual. Esta bien, no era momento en esos tiempos hacer respuestas apresuradas y sin darme cuenta poco a poco te metiste en mi mundo interno comenzando a tener a los que las personas consideran amistad. No quería admitirlo ya que si pasará la desgracia de que me muriera enseguida alguien más tomaría mi lugar... Pensándolo mejor sería estúpido...

Así pasaron los meses en los cuales pasamos juntos entre sonrisas tuyas, pruebas convertidas en grullas en tú caso y hechas pedazos en el mío, compartiendo tú bufanda; en realidad me la ponías para luego salir corriendo hacía el salón gritando:

-¡Apurate Nauto-kun!-

-Ahí voy...-

Mis palabras contigo eran pocas pero parecía que siempre entendías... Al menos eso creía cuando me sonreías al llegar al salón. Yo solo seguía pensando que iba en la rutina y sin saber a donde ir en realidad

Un día al empezar el verano, ví que tú que esta junto al ventanal, a mi izquierda me sentaba yo, se encontraba vacío. Es raro, sentí una sensación de vacío al no verte, deshice eso al tiempo que pensaba que tal vez estabas recuperando fuerzas para el examen que sería devuelto mañana y espero que haya mejorías puesto a que te ayude a estudiar. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento comencé a escuchar varios susurros seguidos de llantos, no entendía pero al cabo de unos segundos lo entendí al escucharlas.-

-Que triste, Uzumaki-san se sentirá mal al saberlo.-

-Sí, no sé que le paso por la cabeza a Hinata-chan para saltar de la azotea y suicidarse. Sabíamos que era mala estudiante pero tampoco lanzarse tuvo que ser la solución la solución.-

-Lastima, ayúdame a poner el florero. Yo pondré las flores.-

Tras esto, recordé que antes de irme a casa el día anterior te encontrabas llorando. Pero no me anime a preguntarte que te pasaba, como siempre lo ignoré y me fui a casa.

Creo... Que si me hubiera acercado a preguntarte que te pasaba ya que no sabía nada de tí y seguramente estarías aún aquí y todo sería completamente normal. Yo sé que pronto todos olvidarán tú cabello de un bonito azul, lo mismo que tú sonrisa grande y radiante... Todos menos yo, sé que nunca te dije lo anterior pero calculo que me conocías un poco aunque sea y que soy experto en esconder mis sentimientos hacía los demás.

Actualmente me siento culpable, porque como dije, si hubiera sabido que te pasaba seguramente no hubieras cometido lo que hiciste en vez de ocultar todo con sonrisas. De seguro ahora estaríamos en la escuela explicándote matemáticas al tiempo que te golpeo con un papel enrollado al ver que el ejercicio que te dí para que practicaras esta mal; pero las cosas no son así, tú estas muerta por mi culpa y para pagar la misma ahora me encuentro recluido en mi cuarto como ermitaño solo jugando a juegos on-line, comiendo ramen y bebiendo bebidas carbonatadas, que por cierto me volví un maldito adicto a ellas. Solo tengo como recuerdo, tus sonrisas, la sudadera roja la cual me dijiste que me quedaba bien siendo una prenda que uso a diario. Sé que también me dejaste un recuerdo con el cual atesorar pero decidí dejarlo en donde lo dejaste, en la azotea, junto a uno que yo hice... Grullas de papel con nuestras notas regulares 100% de mi parte y 56% de la tuya.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sí, sé que me salieron muy OCC pero como dije me base en la canción y la historia va maso menos así. Créanme, fue un poco difícil poner a Naruto en el lugar de un antisocial pero creo que me salió bien. Bueno, espero Rewiers y opiniones nwn


End file.
